Bella and jacob's dream
by bella1107
Summary: It's jacob and bella relationship.no vampires just wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella and Jacob's dream**

**Chapter 1: ****park**

Bella and Jacob had just starting dating two weeks ago. Bella said Jacob do you love me? Of course I do I have since the first day we met just then it started rain Jacob started splashing Bella they were walking by a faction and Bella slipped and fell and got her foot stuck in the drain and Jacob came and pulled out her leg and took off her shoes and socks and kissed her toes passionately and then kissed her lips and Bella was surprised but she couldn't help but kiss Jacob his breath was so warm on her tongue she could taste his sweetness of his breath in her mouth she brought her arms up and locked them around Jacob's neck Jacob pulled Bella closer pulling harder her to his chest (Bella had a flashback to when she first met Jacob when he and Billy brought the truck over to Charlie's Bella couldn't help but stare his smile was so warm and he looked so hot standing there. Jacob came up to Bella and said hi and Bella fell for him that moment she heard him say her name and she knew Jacob felt the same way.(end flashback) Bella didn't care he was a year younger than her. She loved Jacob and Jacob loved her. Jacob and Bella kissed passionately till sunset. Jacob sighed and took Bella's hand in his and they walked to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit and Jacob drove Bella home and she never wanted the day to end and Jacob kissed Bella's once more and said don't worry honey I'll be back later tonight when Charlie's sleeping and Bella hugged Jacob and kissed his ear and said I can't wait. Jacob gave Bella the smile she loved the most and Bella walked up to the house and took the key from under the met and watched as Jacob's car pulled away. She walked and Charlie was sitting on the arm chair watching the game and he looked up and said hey kiddo how was your date with Jake? Bella said it was good Bella didn't want to say Jacob and she wanted to jump each other's bones right there in the park. Bella said goodnight to Charlie and want up to take a shower and change into her favorite sweats and wait for Jacob to come.

Chapter 2: Jacob's visit

Bella fell asleep waiting for Jacob to show up then she felt two warm arms wrap around her. She knew Jacob had finally arrived Jacob said sorry I'm late honey pack business and she didn't care all she cared about that he was here with her now she took Jacob's face in both her hands and kissed him passionately she felt him bring his hands up under her shirt and started to explore and his warm hands moving up and down her spin Jacob pulled Bella closer to him not allowing any space between them. She loved Jacob his warm body his smile the way his face lit up when they saw each other the way he kisses me they're so warm and loving. She finally stopped kissing Jacob needing to breathe and catch her breath and Jacob just smiled and you see the look of lust and hunger in his eyes all he hunger for was Bella. Bella knew this she liked teasing him just a little bit. Jacob took Bella hand and put it on his chest Bella could fill Jacob heart beating heavily so wanted to make love to Jacob but not now it wouldn't be the right time. She could stay in Jacob's warm arms all night long and never be cold. Jacob told her that he has something to tell you. Bella looked up into Jacob's big brown eyes and he said I have imprinted on you Bella Jacob sat there silent far a few seconds and waited for Bella to respond she couldn't have been happier so said Jacob I love you so much. She knew she couldn't wait anymore she wanted him there and now and she pulled Jacob on top of her and he started kissing her lips and the her jaw and up and down her collar bone and moving down to her hips removing her sweat pants and then her underwear she couldn't help but monde with pleasure she helped Jacob remove his t shirt and jeans now the only thing separating was a thin piece of cloth and Bella removed Jacob boxers and she could fill the tip of him at her entrance waiting to explore and once he entered her she mooned with pleasure shooting Jacob's name and Bella saying harder and faster Jacob it was painful for Bella but all she could fill was pleasure Jacob asked am I hurting you sweetheart no said Bella. Jacob stopped kissing Bella once more passionately and taking her in his arms once more. Jacob and Bella lay there and Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace and fell into deep dream filled sleep. Jacob also falls asleep after watching his angel sleeping peacefully. Jacob awoke an hour before sun rise and kissed his angel's lips once more and want to the window and jumped out phased he couldn't hear any others off his brothers he said they must still be asleep. He made it home and opened his bedroom window and climbed in and collapsed on his bed thinking of his passionate night with his angel and he fell asleep thinking of his angel.

Chapter 3: Bella's news

Bella awoke searching for her Jacob but found his was nowhere in sight she sighted and looked at her clock beside her bed it read 10:30a.m. So she decided to get up and go down stairs Charlie was out fishing today it was Saturday and was out all day till dinner. So she fixed her bowl of cereal and want up stairs to eat then she want to take a shower and thinking of the passionate night with her Jacob. She finished her shower and decided wear her favorite blue t shirt and jeans because she knew Jacob loved that color on her the way he looked at her when she wore it. She went to the kitchen to call Jacob and the phone rang five times before Billy picked up and Bella said is Jacob there and Billy said he still asleep and said I tell him you called ok thanks and hung up. About ten minutes later the phone rang Bella picked it up on the first ring and said Jacob and he said hey honey what's up? Billy said you called Bella said you come over I miss you and Jacob

I'll be there in ten minutes. He hung up and Bella waited Jacob snuck up be hide his angel scoop her up in his arms and kissed her lips Bella yelled Jacob black put me down this instinct he laughed and set his angel gently on her feet. Bella suddenly felt nusua and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet Jacob came right be hide her and held her hair back for Bella. Jacob was concerned about his angel. Bella said I have to go to the drug store I'll be back in an hour. Jacob asked what's wrong Bella and Bella said I'll explain when I get back. Bella got to the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Bella prayed she wasn't pregent how would she deal with Charlie would Jacob leave me? Jacob was pacing up and down the small hallway at the swan's house waiting for Bella to return he heard the truck pull into the drive way and Bella walked in with a bag in her hands and she rushed up stairs to the bathroom and locked the door Jacob was right be hide her and her started banging on the door Bella honey what's wrong? Bella said I need a minute and I'll be out to talk. A minute passed and Bella come out of the bathroom in tears and Jacob took her in his arms and comforted her and she said Jacob I have to tell you something I think I'm pregent and you're the father and Jacob stood there speechless and Bella got out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and checked on the pregnancy test it was pink her worst fears she was preagent Jacob came in and put his hands around her waist and said I'm here for you Bella and I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you and our child. Bella decided to go downstairs and wait for Charlie he would be home in ten minutes Jacob sat down with Bella on the love sit and took her hand and said everything is going to be fine honey you'll see. Just then they heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive way Charlie walked in and said hey kids what's up how was your day he put his fishing gear in the closet Bella spoke for the first time in two hours Charlie we need to talk to you ok what's up bells Bella looked into Charlie's eyes and said dad I'm pregent and its Jacob Charlie's face turned three shades of pink.

Chapter 4: Bella and Jacob decision

Charlie throws Bella out and Jacob said she could live with him and Billy till our baby is born. Three months pass and it's time for Bella first ultra sound off her baby and her and Jacob drive to the doctor's office and Jacob signs Bella in and they sit down to wait. Bella is rubbing her baby bump for three months she was already showing tremdenly and the nurse came out and called out Bella and Jacob help Bella up and they nurse took Bella's weight and temputure then the nurses leads them into the examination room and Jacob takes Bella's hand and gives it a gentle squish and the doctor comes through the door and she hi Isabella I'm doctor Cullen and I'll be examining you today and Jacob shock the doctor's hand and Bella said you can call me Bella. Bella said doctor Cullen I'm going to do your ultra sound now he raised up her shirt exposing her three month baby bump and squeezing the blue goo onto Bella belly and she saying it looks like the babies are developing fine Bella and Jacob and enchanted a glance and both said babies and doctor Cullen said would you like to know the sexes they both answered at once and doctor said its twins one boy and one girl they're fortourle . Doctor Cullen said I would like to see you in two months for another appointment and congrulations. The whole ride home Bella and Jacob were thinking how to deal with two mouths to feed and Bella said Jacob we can do it and Jacob said I love you so much just then she felt her twins kick for the first time and she said Jacob they kicked and he put his hand on Bella's belly and he felt the twins give there daddy two good kicks up against his hand. He smile and said I love you my angels.

Chapter 5: twins

It had been six months since finding out that they were having twins and Jacob and Bella found a three bedroom apartment not far from the hospital and Billy's house and Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch deciding on baby names for the twins Bella though of a name for their little boy Brandon Jacob Black and for their girl Athena Lyn Black and Jacob says those names suit them perfectly and kissed her lips and she suddenly felt a sharp pain run across her stomach and said Jacob I think it's time and Jacob took her hand and led her to the door and grabbed the overnight bag and drove to the hospital and they got to their room and two hours later Bella was delivering her twins first one born was Brandon he looked just like his father he had his dark hair and his father's brown eyes next was Athena and she looked just like me she had my brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few minutes later the nurse handed me my little Brandon and he was so handsome just like his father and the nurse handed Athena to Jacob and she was beautiful and Jacob says she looks just like my angel and she is so beautiful. Three days passed and Jacob was helping Bella load Brandon and Athena into the car and Brandon opened his big brown eyes and smiled at Bella and though that's my little man. Athena and Brandon slept the whole way back to the apartment and Jacob and Bella brought the twins to their room and gentley placed Brandon and Athena in their cribs and then Bella saw something hanging over the twins cribs it was a mobile of wolves and they were all different color of tree brake and she said Jacob when did you do this? While you were out shopping I wanted to keep them a surprise till the twins got here and Bella broke out in tears and Jacob took Bella in his arms and kissed Brandon and Athena and carried Bella to their bedroom so she could rest. It had been a long happy day they both slept peacefully through the night the next morning Jacob brought Bella breakfast in bed and said good morning honey and Bella said where are Brandon and Athena and he said don't worry they are fad and sleeping soundly Bella gave Jacob a long kiss on his lips and he left the room and Bella decided to get up and take a long needed shower and change into some comtorble sweats. Then she heard a knock at the door and Jacob want to answer it and it was Albert and Tina one of Jacob's pack brothers and his imprint Tina they were getting married in two months and Tina said I brought something for the twins and it was two baby bands with Brandon and Athena sowed on them and Bella said you shouldn't have how did you know their names Albert told me. Can we see our nephew and niece sure this way but be very quite they are sleeping when the twins heard us walk in Brandon was the first to wake and he looked in my direction with a big smile on his face. Then Athena started to fuss and Albert was first to notice Brandon's hearing was so heighten and Jacob notice this too do you think he'll be one of us Jacob said it's too early to tell and Bella just stood there and said it would be great for Brandon to take after his father but would it be too dangerous knowing his father's temper and he was so sights so young it worried Bella. Bella picked Athena up out her crib and said Jacob can I speak to you in our room? Bella asked Albert and Tina to watch Brandon for a minute while they talked them both said sure and the both started talking and cooing at Brandon and Brandon started giggling. Athena started fussing even more her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. Bella placed Athena into the basinet beside their bed and Athena started cooing and Bella said that's my girl. Jacob and Bella sat on the bed and they started discussing Brandon's future and Jacob said honey we don't know yet that he is going to be one of us he is still a baby and if he was and not saying he will be he will have me and you and all of the other pack brothers looking out for him. Bella said I guess you're right and he kissed her lips and said we should get back to Brandon and Athena. Bella pick Athena up placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and she giggled and Jacob and Bella took Athena back into the nursery with Brandon and Albert and Tina where still playing with Brandon and Jacob and Bella asked Albert and Tina if they would be Brandon's godparents Albert and Tina said they would be honored.

Chapter 6: first year

Brandon and Athena were growing rapidly. Brandon was the first to walk and sit up and Athena was the first to say daddy and mama. Bella asked Jacob to watch Brandon and Athena while she went shopping for the twin's birthday present she also had Tina's help picking out the twins presents she had decided to get Athena a locket and Brandon and wrist band with their name of his mother and father and sowed into it. It also had his name and in reddish brown thread and a wolf paw sown in. Athena locket had in browed our little angel. They also decided to shop a little longer knowing Jacob and Albert could take care of Brandon and Athena for a few hours. It was Saturday August 20, 2009 and it was time for Brandon and Athena birthday party we invited the whole wolf pack and it was going great Brandon want running when he saw his uncle Albert and Aunt Tina walking into the apartment and Brandon had grown quite attacked to his uncle Albert. And Athena had grown attacked to her aunt Tina. Billy made a surprise visit to the twin's birthday party and Jacob and I were so happy to see him we hadn't seen him in a year and he was happy he was here to see his grandchildren and I took Brandon to Billy and Billy shock Brandon's hand and said I'm Billy what's your name and he said Brandon Jacob black and Jacob and I both smiled and Billy said you look just like your father and Bella said this is your grandpa Billy. Next Bella took Athena to meet her grandpa and Billy said what's your name sweetheart and she said Athena Lyn black you have your mother's eyes. Athena giggled and gave Billy a big hug and Bella announced its time to sing happy birthday Brandon and Athena ran to the table we sang happy birthday to the twins and the day was winding down and the twins fell asleep in Jacob and Billy's arms me and Jacob took Brandon and Athena to their room and landed them in their beds and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight Brandon awoke and said mama is grandpa coming back I looked at Jacob and said sure he is sweetly.

Chapter 7: five years later

It was the first day of school for the twins and I was so nervous. Brandon was ready to go in two minutes while Athena took ten minutes getting ready and I said Jacob what if they're not ready Jacob said don't worry honey Albert and Tina's twins start school today too remember they'll be fine. Albert and Tina's twins was like our twins a boy and girl the boy was Tommy ray Scott and the girl was named Tabitha Marie Scott Tommy had Albert's dark hair and his brown eyes. Tabitha had Tina's blondish brown hair and her hazel eyes. They both had their father's copper skin. Jacob and I helped Brandon and Athena into the car and fasten their seatbelts and drove to Quileute elementary school me and Jacob got Brandon and Athena and walked them to their class room where we met Albert and Tina they had Tommy and Tabitha by their sides and Brandon went up to Tommy and said my name is Brandon Jacob black what's yours Tommy ray Scott and Athena followed her brother's example and want up to Tabitha and said my name is Athena Lyn black what's yours and she said Tabitha maire Scott.

Chapter 8: six years later

It had been thirteen years since Brandon and Athena started school and today they started high school. Where had the time gone though Bella my babies were starting high school. Jacob came up be hide me spun me around and kissed me passionately and Brandon said gross get a room. I blushed and turned and said your breakfast is on the table and just as I turned around I saw my beautiful Athena come into the room. Her brown curls were hanging past her shoulders and the blue she whores brought out the color of her eyes. Bella said you two better hurry up you'll be late for the bus. Brandon put his plate in the sink grabbed his lunch gave Bella a peck on the check and said hurry up Athena and Athena and she grabbed her backpack and lunch and headed out to the bus be hide her brother Bella and Jacob yelled have a good day. Brandon and Athena waited at the bus stop and Tabitha and Tommy were there and Athena had a crush on Tommy and Tommy showed quite a liking to Athena. Brandon spotted Tabitha across from sign and walked over and said hey tab that was Brandon's nickname for Tabitha she loved it she called Brandon BJ. The bus to Quileute high school and Brandon took Tabitha's hand and led her to the back of the bus were they could be alone Athena and Tommy also sat at the back of the bus and asked Athena how her summer was she spent her summer with her grandpa Billy in la push and hung out on the beach. Athena notice that Tommy's hand was quite hot like it had been sitting next to a heater she asked Tommy if he was ok you feel like you have a fever and he said I'm thena and just then to boys came and sat be hide us and said he beautiful why don't you sit with me and get away for that loser and Tommy started to shack and he started to looked pissed you stay away from Athena that's my girl. Just then Brandon came up be hide Tommy and said I think you and I have to talk Tommy and Brandon and Tommy asked the driver to stop the bus they got out of the bus and ran into the forest Tommy stopped and said I'll me you at school honey. Tabitha came and sat up in the front and sat in the sit with me. We arrived at school and we had too met in the gym to get our schedules and I was looking for Tommy and Brandon everywhere and I spotted them coming out of the forest be hide the school laughing Brandon came up and gave Tabitha a kiss on her waiting lips and she giggled. Tommy snuck up be hide pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately I pushed at him to let me down. He set me down on my feet and I asked if everything is ok and he said it's all good honey. We walked hand and hand into the gym and I noticed his hands were still very hot and sweaty as they entered the gym Brandon and Tommy spotted Kyle and Nathanael standing over by the side and went to join them and Athena and Tabitha saw to girls talking they didn't recognize and they came up and said I'm Angele and this Lauren is this your first day Quileute high they both answer yes and they said this is our second year hear it's pretty boring here Athena and Tabitha felt self conscious Lauren and Angele where so much prettier than us Lauren with her dark hair it had a red highlights and Angele with her blonde hair and brown eyes. They said you two should with us at lunch and just then Kyle and Nathanael come up and got Angele and Lauren. Angele was Kyle's girlfriend and Lauren was Nathanael's girlfriend Kyle and Nathanael said hi to Athena and Tabitha and they walked off with their girlfriends and Brandon and Tommy came up and said I see you've met the girls and they're really nice once you get to know them Tabitha and I wonder how they knew them and just then the principle came on the loud speaker and said all freshman came to the stage and get your schedules and we all got our schedules I had all my classes with Tommy except sixth and seven hour I had algebra and English I and me and Tommy started walking to our first hour class I got to sit next to Tommy. All I could do was staring at him Ms. Black the answer asked Mr. Barber anaphase correct and he want back on with his lecture the rest of the day want by quickly it was time for lunch and we saw Angele and Lauren sitting with their boyfriends me and Tommy and Brandon and Tabitha want over to sit with the others. Brandon and Tommy were talking to Kyle and Nathanial Angele and Lauren said how your first day is so far and we both replied well and Lauren and Angele got up and dumped their trays and left the cafeteria Athena and Tabitha sat their speechless. Tommy came and took Athena from her chair and led her to the hallway and took her head it his hands and kissed her lips and then her jaw and up and down her neck and Athena had to stop him Athena asked what's got into you and Tommy said nothing honey what's wrong you never did tell me what happened this morning. What did you and my brother talk about nothing much honey? Athena looked pissed and Tommy took her face on more and starting kissing her and brought his hands up under her shirt she said Tommy stop it and he pushed her harder against his chest but Athena pushed at him and she couldn't release from his grasp just than Brandon came thought the door and pulled Tommy off his sister and said hey man what are you doing that's my sister. Brandon pushed Tommy into the bathroom and said I'll deal with you later he want up to his sister and said you ok Athena do you want to go home? Yes replied Athena and Brandon went to Tabitha and said can you cover for us and she said sure and Brandon put Athena on his back and carried her home and Jacob was at the door and seconds he said Brandon what's wrong with Athena Tommy attacked her and Jacob started shaking violently and Bella came in to came in to calm him down and Bella said can Brandon can you take your father outside till he calms down and Brandon led his father outside and Bella went to Athena's side and she busted out in tears mom I was so scared Tommy never acted like that before Bella said Athena Tommy going through something I'm sure he didn't mean to act so cruelly Athena looked at Bella with disbelief in her eyes you don't understand mom and ran up to her room and locked the door and just then she heard a knock on the door thena can I come in she only let one person call her that and it was Brandon and he opened the door and said how you feeling sis and Athena could only talk to Brandon it's been that way since they were little and Brandon know what to say to make Athena fill better. Athena I need to tell you something about Tommy Athena looked at Brandon with tears still fresh in her eyes and Brandon said Tommy is a werewolf Athena sat there speechless. (What did you just say?) I know this is a lot to take in but I and dad are also werewolves why did anyone tell me and Brandon said mom and dad wanted to wait till you were older and they wanted me to tell you because they know you trust me more how long have you been a werewolf three years I been phasing since I was ten and also Tommy will be arriving in 5 seconds what how do you know that did I forget to mention we hear each other's thoughts when where're wolfs that's how we communicate.

Chapter 9: Tommy

Tommy arrived just as Brandon left the room Tommy came over and took my hands and said Athena I so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I feel terrible and Athena took Tommy face and kissed his surprised lips and said I understand everything now and I forgive you Tommy. They kissed once more and said Athena I have something to tell you have you ever heard of imprinting and Athena looked at Tommy with a confused look in her eyes and he said don't worry I explain everything my angel It is when you see a girl for a first time your soul mate everything in the world revolves around her and there nothing her wouldn't do for her and I've imprinted on you Athena and Athena could hold back her joy and took Tommy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy and Athena sat up talking half the night and Athena asked what it likes is to faze and he says it's awesome what's your favorite part asked Athena the speed and the strength I think you should sleep now my one and only love and Tommy realize that Athena talked in her sleep it was so cute and she said I love you Tommy. She did not know how much I loved her she was my whole world. I knew the sun would be rising soon but I couldn't bear to leave Athena I kissed her lips and left. (Tommy she looks beautiful when she sleeps all right Tommy that' s my sister you're talking about said Brandon and Tommy said not like you don't think the same about my sister. So but out I walked back to the black's house and waited for Athena and she came out the door wearing a blue sapphire top and a black mini skirt and black boots that were up to her knees and so looked hot. Just a finished the thought Mr. black came out and said can I speak to you Tommy sure what are you thinking she is thirteen I know and I will never do anything to hurt her she is my world. Ok but if I hear you thinking one nasty thing about my daughter I rip your leg off yes sir replied Tommy. When to Athena and walked to the forest he asked would you like to walk or ride what replied Athena ride give me a second I'll be back and soon appeared a black and brown wolf and the wolf came up and licked Athena's hand and Athena climbed on his back and the ran through the forest. They stopped at the edge of the forest and Tommy phased back into his human form and Athena and Tommy walked hand and hand toward school Brandon and Tabitha were waiting Brandon asked Athena what are you so happy about nothing much and gave Tommy a peck on his check and her and Tabitha walked to their first class.

Tommy ray Scott.

Athena Lyn black

Brandon Jacob Black

Tabitha maire Scott


End file.
